bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Lamb and The Crow: Chapter 1
Hello everyone! My name is Doctor-Plague5113. I love to write fanfictions, but I haven't been well received on every wiki. I love Bioshock, so that's my next story. Keep in mind two things: 1)This is my head canon. It shouldn't be compared to the main game in any way. 2) If you don't like something about the story, just tell me. As long as it's honest criticism, I'll take it into consideration. Enjoy! Michael Corvus wasn't having the best day. He had woken up in his house in Emporia, and had immediatly felt like complete crap. He had reported to work, just like every other day. He was one of Comstock's personal "fixers". That meant that whenever there was a problem, he was sent to fix it. The biggest problem of today was the fact that the Vox Populi had chosen today to seize a Finkton warehouse. The Founder's army couldn't get through, so he was being sent in. And now, he was crouched on a catwalk, listening to the Vox talk about how they were going to use the weapons they found on the warehouse to destroy the Founders and "liberate" Columbia. He sighed, and then he dropped down and went to work. The Vox heard him drop down and said, "Bloody hell! What was that?!" They sent four men to investigate the disturbance. Michael loaded his Hand Cannon and hid in the shadows. His black clothes helped him blend in. He waited for the first Vox to pass by, then he snuck behind the man and ended him with a garrote. The man never made a sound, and Michael caught the gun the man dropped. He climbed onto the shipment containers and located the second man, a large fellow armed with a Machine Gun. Michael unsheathed his daggers and dropped down on the man, quickly silencing the man, but he didn't catch the gun. It made a clattering sound and he heard the third man say, "Leroy? What the hell was that?" He heard the man coming around the corner and fired his Hand Cannon point-blank into the man's face. The man fell down and the fourth man rushed to his location. Michael listened carefully, then shot to his left. The bullet richoceted off of a plate of medal and he heard the fouth man cry out and then thump to the ground. Michael then moed on to the last three men, including the leader. The leader, a man who had been on the wanted list for a wanted list for quite some time, was named Ichabod Johnson. He had gone to live in Finkton to work off his debt. Apparantly, he had "gone native". That meant he had to be put down. He had retreated with his two bodyguards to the roof to await a Vox gunship. One man guarded the door, and he immediatly prepared to fight Michael until he was hit by the new Possession Vigor. One of the benefits of being one of the Fixers was the fact that he got all the new toys before anyone else. He preferred Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Shock Jockey, and his personal favorite, Murder of Crows. The Vox soldier held the door open for him and as he climbed the stairwell to the roof, he heard a shot. He got to the roof and saw Johnson mounting a Vox gunship. Michael took out his gun and fired, but he missed. Johnson laughed and said in his Irish accent, "Could it be? The great Michael Corvus missed? Kill him lads!" The two bodyguards hopped down and engaged Michael as Johnson laughed and piloted the gunship away to freedom. Michael cursed and fought the two men. He shot one with the Hand Cannon, but it only phased the man, who tried to burn him with Devil's Kiss. Michael retaliated with Murder of Crows, which sent the men into a panic. The Vigor Junkie was flailing and screaming, and Michael shot the man in the leg, sending him off the roof of the warehouse. The man screamed the whole way down, but by the time he landed, the crows had picked him clean to the bone. The second man had fallen over and accepted his fate. Michael surveyed his work as the Founder army crashed to the roof. The man in charge, Colonel Williams, asked, "Well Corvus, is this all of them?" Michael responded, "No. Ichabod Johnson escaped with a good amount of Vigors. We'll have to track him down before he distributes them to the rest of the Vox." WIlliams nodded and went to order his men to do as suggested. Another Fixer approached Michael. All Fixers wore top hats and long coats over their suits. Most wore the Blue and Grey of the Founders, but Michael insisted on wearing black. This Fixer was Michael's best friend, James. "Michael, the Prophet wants to see you." Michael looked at James as they walked and said, "What does he want?" James replied, "You're not in trouble, if that's what you're afraid of. I heard he has a special assignment for you. I also heard," James started whispering, "it has something to do with the Lamb." Michael looked at James in suprise, then nodded and went to a gunship waiting to take him to the Hand of the Prophet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts